


I Can't Help (Falling in Love With You)

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Analogical), Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Background Relationships, Based off prompt, Coming Out, First Kiss, Getting Together, Human, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm bad at endings sorry, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Roman, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Roman, Punk Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, Royalality (is that how you spell it?), Virgil and Logan are matchmakers, asexual Patton, oblivious Patton, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Roman is in love with Patton.Patton is in love with Roman.Roman doesnt know that Patton is Ace, but will that change anything?its just some cute fluff, bear with me here.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	I Can't Help (Falling in Love With You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a prompt from my Friend! They said, "PAN CHARACTER CRUSHING ON AN ACE CHARACTER NOT KNOWING THAT THEYRE ACE"  
> so like,,, shout out to them. ALso, this was meant to only be a drabble,,, but look! I got carried away! Like usual! Just read it please.
> 
> the title is from Can't Help Falling In Love by Haley Reinhart

Roman was whipped. He couldn't remember a time he had fallen this hard for someone. That 'someone' was none other than Patton Hart. He was the high schools head of the yearbook comity, had the best grades in the school, and he was just an all around amazing guy. He had befriended almost everyone at the school, including the punk power couple, who also happened to be Roman's best friends, Virgil and Logan. The three were sitting outside waiting for Logan's little brother, Thomas, to be done with chess club while Roman was gushing about a certain puff ball with glasses.

"He's just so happy all the time, I don't get it!" Roman exclaimed while making eccentric and dramatic hand gestures. "He sees the bright side in everyone, and he looks so good too." He paused what he was doing when he heard a soft sigh come from his left. Turning his head, he saw, speak of the devil, Patton Hart himself. He was sitting on a brick wall next to the schools lilac bushes. Patton had glanced over to the blushing Roman Prince and waved him over. The teen in question glanced at his friends and they shooed him away, both fed up on how oblivious the two were about their feelings. As they watched Roman walk towards his destiny they were relived that his pining would, hopefully, be over. The two were so close to just smacking the boys heads together and yelling "KISS!" like they were little kids playing with dolls. Sighing, the punks looked at each other and shared a quick kiss.

"Please tell me we weren't like this?"

"I am sorry Starlight, I can't tell you lies."

"Oh god Lo. Let's just leave the two lovebirds to themselves. Thomas is probably waiting in the car already."

...

Roman joined Patton on the brick wall, silently hoping he wouldn't end up like Humpty Dumpty. Patton gave him a dashing smile and hello, but it was enough to make Romans heart and insides turn to mush and make him swoon. 

"So Ro! Whatja doing after school so late? You don't look like you're in any clubs." Patton said, oblivious to the melting boy to his left. 

"I was originally here to wait with my friends for someone, but then you called me over, not that I'm complaining, I love spending time with you! Now, may I question what you are doing here?" Patton looked at the blushing boy and then at the ground. He answered timidly. 

"My Mother is working late today so she can't pick me up until later. I usually wait alone-"

"Then I'll be your knight in shining armor! I can wait here with you, and I can text V and Lo to leave without me. My house is within walking distance anyway." Patton's head snapped up with Romans words and he seemed surprised and relieved at the same time. 

"Oh-oh I couldn't do that to you-"

"Nope! No declining! I already have my phone out and- HAZAH! The text is sent. You're stuck with me!" Roman grinned and stuck his phone in his jacket pocket, and them putting his hands on his hips in a smug way; Patton giggling at his antics. They sat in silence for a while until Roman cut it in half with his imaginary sword, he was a Prince after all.

"Hey Pat? I have something to tell you." Patton drew his eyes from the ground and nodded at Roman. This wasn't exactly how Roman wanted to say it, he had planned a whole big thing and reveal, but then just seemed right. More, genuine, like he was meant to do it then and there.

"I-I like you Patton," the boy said, heart going still and brain going numb for a second. Patton just smiled. 

"Aw! Thanks Ro! I'm glad to have a friend like you!" Roman chuckled on the outside, but screamed and face palmed at the same time on the inside. He tried once more.

"N-no Pat. I like like you." Patton cocked his head to the side like a dog when they were confused, until the words caught up to his brain. 

"You-you like like me?"

"Yeah, Yeah I do. I hope that this doesn't change- oomph!" Roman was interrupted when Patton flung himself at him and pressed their lips together. It was sweet and short, but it still left Romans head spinning. When they pulled apart, Roman found himself chasing Patton's lips. The two giggled some more into their hands before they spoke again. Roman was the one to speak first; but it was the million dollar question. 

"So, Patton, I'm going to assume that you like me too"- Patton nodded vigorously- "then, would you like to go out with me?" The boy with the glasses blushed and smiled, nodding a little more gently this time. However, his smile disappeared once he went to speak. 

"Roman, before this is official, I need to tell you something. Something that I won't blame you for leaving after you hear it." Romans eyebrows shot up, but he heard his (hopefully) boyfriend out.

"Ok Patton, shoot! Unless you're a serial killer or something." That made Patton smile.

"Roman I'm, I'm Asexual. I-I won't be able to give you the things you-"

Patton stopped talking when he felt Romans soft hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes, all Patton could see was love and devotion. He saw a soul that loved him for who he was, and his smile and words reflected that. 

"Patton Hart. You are the most beautiful and loving boy I've ever loved. You being Ace doesn't change my feelings for you. I like you for all that you are, and your sexuality is a part of you, which means I love that too." Patton felt tears at the corners of his eyes as Roman finished with a kiss on his forehead. They stayed together holding hands and never letting go until Patton's Mother came to school. Roman remembers that day as the best ever in his life, even if he was attacked with questions from Virgil and Logan once he got home.


End file.
